1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a content storage processing system for storing contents.
2. Background Art
The use of a device for capturing digital contents such as a digital still camera, and a digital video camera, and a device for storing digital contents such as a hard disk recorder and a personal computer with a high-capacity hard disk, has become popular. This has made it easy for users to create and manage digital contents such as digital photographs.
Metadata that includes information relating to a situation in which a digital content was captured, for example, information about a date when the digital content was captured, a location at which the digital content was captured, a person who is an object of capturing and so on is recorded in association with the digital content.
For example, as a format for storing metadata corresponding to digital photographs, a file format called Exif (EXchangeable Image file Format) is used. A digital still camera compatible with Exif records information relating to a situation in which photographs were captured as metadata in Exif in association with the photographs.
By referring to the metadata when viewing contents, users can remember a situation in which the contents were captured.
Technology for introducing contents to a friend and so on by utilizing an internet environment is disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. According to the technology, contents are used as a tool for having communication with a friend and so on.